


The Last Bouquet Note

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breakup, Dating Sociopaths, Flowers, Fuck Florida, Online Dating, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 1





	The Last Bouquet Note

I was stupid for loving you.

You fucking, narcissistic asshole.

\- S.S.


End file.
